It is not uncommon for cars and trucks to strike animals as they proceed along highways or other roads. Dogs and sometimes raccoons and other similar animals often chase moving vehicles and are frequently killed by colliding with the vehicle. In more heavily forested areas, larger animals such as deer and even moose, are even sometimes found on highways. Collisions with those animals are, of course, fatal to the animal and humans, and very damaging to the vehicle. This is, therefore, a serious problem for vehicle operators and it is a principal object of this invention to provide a Warning system employing ultrasonic sounds and infrared or ultraviolet light flashes to clear the road of animals.
In 1965, 48 states reported the adjusted national total of deer killed was 121,750, with a tabulated figure of human fatalities as 115 people killed, 1500 injured according to the National Safety Council. In 1965, the state of Illinois reported actual deer killed as 1,004. In 1995, the state of Illinois reported an actual vehicle-deer accident toll of 17,573. In 1995, all states reported 251 people killed, 3,010 injured, with 325,000 deer killed.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,384 issued Jun. 23, 1970 and incorporated herein by reference, I have disclosed a Warning system involving ultrasonic sounds which are inaudible to humans but may be perceived by animals and induce them to leave a highway or street. In an improvement on this invention, I have now incorporated ultrasonic light flashes which are also imperceptible to humans but may be seen by animals on the road.